


Lonely This Christmas

by TigerPrawn



Series: ABO/Omegaverse Fics by TigerPrawn [31]
Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015), The Jane Austen Book Club (2007)
Genre: Alpha Elias, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Christmas, Established Relationship, Hannibal Extended Universe, Holiday Sweater, M/M, Masturbation, New Relationship, Omega Grigg, Omega Verse, Phone Sex, Presents, Scenting, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, intersex omega, long distance christmas, o-spot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn
Summary: Elias and Grigg spend Christmas with their families and have never felt so alone before in their lives. Something has to be done about that![Liked this story?][Share on Tumblr]





	Lonely This Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [victorine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nice and Weird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580199) by [victorine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorine/pseuds/victorine). 



> An Authorised sequel to the amazing [Nice and Weird](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10580199) by victorine 
> 
> A quick note on anatomy: When I first started writing omegaverse I was often either going with male omegas having anal sex, or just leaving it a little vague. Recently I've been writing them as intersex because that fits much better with the idea of I have of omegas in my head and works better for me as a writer. But it sort of stumped me in terms of "presenting" because the tradition is for male omegas to present for mounting, it makes more sense for them to have a prostate than a g-spot. Am I overthinking it? Probably, but the end result is that in this fic I ended up in a situation where I didn't feel it was right to use the prostate or g-spot... so, that would be the o-spot tag. Yup.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/24305104317/in/dateposted/)

Grigg couldn’t help but feel sad that he and Elias wouldn’t get to spend their first Christmas together, but he tried to hide it from his new boyfriend. The problem really was that, although the relationship was relatively new, they were true mates. The longer they were together the harder it was to be apart. He wanted to be around Elias as much and often as he could and was already on the verge of asking the alpha to move in with him. It was only the last shred of common sense that told him it was too soon, regardless. 

But when he’d waved Elias off at the airport before setting out to spend Christmas with his own family - arrangements they had both made before getting together - he felt a sense of loss. It wasn’t like anything he’d ever experienced before and he hated it. He considered turning around and heading right back to the airport and getting the first flight to Denmark and to Elias. That niggly little remnant of common sense stopped him despite the cold loneliness that was slowly coiling within him. 

He sighed heavily, more times than he could count on the whole seven hour drive to his folk’s place. Then through the family tradition of hosting friends and family for a Christmas Eve Party. And then through the entirety of the morning of Christmas Day. He was starting to draw looks with his continued moping.

Grigg, his parents and sisters had opened their gifts to each other in the morning, before preparing Christmas lunch and chattering away. Or at least the girls were - all catching up. He didn’t have the energy to add anything much at all. He usually loved this - being back with his big sisters and mucking in with family stuff. It was usually fun. The party and then Christmas Day, everyone falling asleep after lunch whilst curled up reading on the large sofas.

Instead - despite being surrounded by loved ones - he had never felt so lonely in his life. He felt bereft without Elias and his quirky ways. Without his true mate… it was going to be such a lonely Christmas. 

“Grigg, honey, are you ok?” Kat asked. He pulled on a weak smile for his sister. 

“Just… not feeling great. I think I’ll go have a nap once everything is in the oven.” 

*

Gabriel huffed at Elias when he greeted him at the airport. 

“This is a very long drive, Elias.” He grumbled.

Elias huffed back at his brother. “So rude! As if you didn’t invite me for Christmas!”

“We didn’t.” Gabriel shot back before closing Elias’s bag in the trunk and getting into the car. 

It was nonsense of course. Who wouldn’t want to spend Christmas with Elias? If anything the displeasure was his! He was very unhappy about having to spend Christmas with his brother’s and their simpering and drab wives, when he could be spending it with his beautiful omega. 

They drove in silence - which Elias took as a sign of Gabriel’s contrition - only speaking briefly when they rode the ferry across to Ork. Elias asked how everyone was and received little more than grunts in return. 

“Well. I hope everyone is as happy as I. I have the most beautiful omega-”

Gabriel snorted. “Yes, I got your emails.”

There was a note of incredulity that Elias did not appreciate. “You don’t believe me that he is very beautiful?”

Gabriel snorted again. “I’ve seen no pictures, so I don’t yet believe any such omega is in your life. Elias if you are just trying to make up a reason not to come back, please don’t concern yourself. We don’t mind if you don’t come back.” 

Elias huffed, folded his arms, shrinking slightly and muttering under his breath that his other brothers would indeed miss him if he didn’t ever return.

*

When Grigg returned to his childhood room, that he hadn’t occupied for much more than brief visits since leaving for college, he sank onto the bed. It didn’t hold the same kind of comfort it had before - and he realised nothing would now, in comparison to Elias.

Thinking of Elias, he grabbed his bag and pulled out the poorly wrapped and chunky present that Elias had given him before leaving. He hadn’t wanted to open it with the family. In part because he was worried how he might react… and in part because he couldn’t be sure it wasn’t something horrific - the alpha’s taste was… interesting. 

As Grigg started to carefully tear the wrapping, a smile grew across his face. Not just because of the present itself but the scent that rose richly from it. Before he had even pulled away most of the paper, he dragged the most hideous Christmas sweater he had ever seen in his life up to his nice and breathed deeply. His nose was buried in the red chunky knit, shot through with gold and purple sparkly threads that were rough against his skin. 

_Alpha_

He smiled at the scent. And then laughed. 

*

Elias found a warmer welcome amongst his other brothers, if not their wives, although they also seemed disbelieving in regards to Grigg. 

“You… you tell such tall tales Elias.” Josef said with some sympathy. “It is hard to know what to believe.” 

Elias was angry at them, and almost as angry at himself for not having a photo of Grigg on his poor quality phone. He should have thought about it and printed one to bring. He should have put one in his wallet so he could see it and think of his omega any time. Not that he needed to - Grigg’s beautiful face was etched in his mind. Just the thought of his omega started to get him a little hard, and after a few minutes conversation with his brothers on the subject, he had to excuse himself to relieve his aching groin - sobbing Grigg’s name as he did so. 

Christmas Lunch was a miserable affair. 

Every time Elias attempted to talk about Grigg he was over talked by Gabriel, Franz or one of his sister-in-laws. It got to the point where he was unable to say anything, and when he protested - by calling Franz’s wife a pig - he was asked to leave the table. 

He did so, and went to his room. He unpacked the gift from Grigg. He and his family had exchanged presents the evening before, shortly after Elias had arrived and before they had settled down to let Josef read them a story - as was their tradition. But he had kept this for a quiet moment. For a time when he knew he couldn’t bear to be without the omega any longer and needed some renewed connection. 

Elias grinned and then sobbed again as he tore the paper away to reveal a beautiful Christmas sweater - interwoven red and green details with tiny knitted golden bells.

He immediately put it to his nose, the scent of his omega already strong as he unwrapped it. He laughed at the thought they’d had the same idea - of course it was nothing compared to the wonderful sweater he had got Grigg, but nobody could be perfect. Another little sob escaped, only stopped as something fell from the sweater. 

Elias looked down and smiled, picking up the small photo of them. Both of them grinning and Elias with milk foam in his moustache - not that he had known at the time. He turned it over and in Grigg’s neat handwriting on the back it said - “I miss you.”

Elias jumped from his bed, pulling on the sweater as he brandished the photo and ran from his room. 

“See here, see! My omega loves me very much! He misses me!” 

That would settle things once and for all. 

*

The phone was on vibrate and it damn near vibrated off the bedside table before Grigg woke enough to grab it - the buzz of it against the wood felt like a drill in his brain. 

“Hello?”

“Grigg!” Elias’s shout near deafened him and he pulled the phone back from his ear a little. “I miss you too. I…” the excitement wavered and Grigg waited with a grin for Elias’s ridiculous bravado to slip into place. “I mean, of course you miss me. Anyone would! I was greatly missed here also and they have many times asked me not to return to America, but I told them I simply must as you would likely die without me.”

Grigg let out a heartfelt laugh, his face hurting from the wide smile that had grown instantly. “Likely.” He agreed with a chuckle. “It’s the middle of the night Elias. Are you ok?”

“Oh yes, I forgot to account for the time difference.” His voice pitched higher again for a moment as he said - “I just had a very interesting conversation with my brothers, they say I should have brought you here as they now believe that you…” his tone under control once more - “That you would have been very welcome.”

Grigg’s smile was clear in his voice as he replied - “yes my family said the same. I’ve been a bit miserable without you-”

“Of course” Elias interrupted and Grigg could imagine him waving his hand dismissively. Of course. 

“- and then I opened your gift and when I went back downstairs wearing that hideous sweater and reeking of alpha, I had to tell them everything…”

“You… you hadn’t told them about me before?” Elias sounded hurt, and Grigg was sure he had likely told his family immediately about Grigg and likely repeatedly since. 

“I… No, Elias. I…” He suddenly realised they hadn’t had this conversation and maybe this was the worst time to have it, but there was little choice now. “When I was with Jocelyn, I told them all about her, my sister Kat even visited and met her. And… it wasn’t even that serious and then it ended and I felt like an idiot. Like a silly, little omega.” He heard Elias whimper his own sadness at the thought. “I… I didn’t want to rush into anything. I didn’t want to tell them until I knew it was really serious.”

“But… we’re true mates. Is that not serious!”

Grigg sighed at the mixture of outrage and hurt in Elias’s voice. He pinched the bridge of his nose, but before he could reply, Elias continued -

“Is… This is why you wanted to take it slow. And why you wouldn’t let me knot you until a couple of weeks ago.” 

“Yes.” Grigg answered quickly, cheeks burning as the memory of that first time coming back to him so vividly that he felt himself getting a little wet. “But, they know now. I was very clear how serious we are and that I was sorry not to tell them sooner. It’s just… when we… for the first time, when you… you know.” Grigg could feel his cheeks getting even hotter. He swallowed. “It was so close to Christmas I didn’t want to spring it on them and have it be the focus of the whole visit.”

“I understand.” Elias said, his voice full of confidence. “You were worried they would be so interested in the alpha that captured your heart so securely that they might not rest without me visiting.”

Grigg didn’t realise he had been frowning until his face dropped down into a ridiculous grin at his ridiculous boyfriend. “Yes, exactly. I’m so glad you understand.”

“Of course! I’m a very understanding man.”

Grigg chuckled. “Yes, I do love that about you.” He was sure the tease was missed by Elias but it felt good to be talking with his alpha either way. He _did_ miss him, so much. More than he realised was even possible. Being true mates made this so much harder than he had realised it would. He only needed to get through two more days before they were both back in Los Angeles and even so… 

“Grigg, I am very hard right now. I should go. Talking to you… my body reacts very well to my omega.” 

Grigg sank back into the bed with a groan, covering his face with his free hand. “Are… are you alone?”

“Yes, I’m in my room. Wearing the sweater you got me. I can smell your scent on it.”

Grigg groaned again. “I… I rubbed it all over my glands. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, and then I just couldn’t stop myself.”

“I did the same.” The words were growled out.

Grigg found himself reacting with a whimper and reaching for the hideous sweater that he had settled the other side of the bed. He pulled it up to his nose, breathing deep. His cock filled and slick swelled from him as his body reacted to the combination of scent and sound. 

“Elias… will you… Tell me about… Um, what will you do the next time you see me?” Grigg couldn’t even try to help the slight whine in his voice. 

“Oh… Oh Grigg… Um… I, I don’t know if I…”

“Elias, you jerk off constantly. This isn’t any different. Just… Just tell me what you are thinking about whilst you do it.”

He heard Elias audibly swallow. “Right now I am thinking about you touching yourself as I talk to you and… I don’t think I will last long.”

“Me either.” Grigg panted as he slipped his hand beneath the waistband of his pyjamas, straight passed his aching cock and to his slick and ready entrance. “Tell me how you’ll knot me… alpha.”

Elias whimpered and then Grigg could hear the wet and rhythmic sound of Elias masturbating. 

“When I get home I will… are we already naked in this scenario?” He grunted the question through his ministrations. 

“Yes.” Grigg gasped the word as he pressed two fingers inside himself, finding his o-spot immediately and circling it lightly as his eyes rolled back in his head. 

“In that case, I will throw you to the bed - your bed, in this we will be at your apartment because you have a nicer bed.”

Grigg giggled. He had no idea how Elias was still jerking off as he included the mundane, but he loved him for it. 

“You will beg me to take you from behind so I can stimulate you the way you like. So… yes, I will start that way. I will put my penis inside you and thrust very hard.”

Grigg had to fight passed Elias’s awkward words to the visual image they provided, groaning as he felt a small ripple rise through him - an orgasm already threatening. He removed his fingers from his o-spot and just pumped them in and out for a while. 

“I love it when you fuck me hard.” He blurted and heard Elias whimper at the other end. 

There was a moment of silence and then - “I almost came. It’s ok, I will continue now.” He could hear Elias lick his lips. “When you are close to orgasm I will flip you over.”

“Mmhmm.” Grigg worked his fingers in and out faster, grazing closer to his o-spot.

“I will resume thrusting into you, and then… then I… I will… With my knot… I’ll tie you...” Elias let out a strangled moan and Grigg could practically hear the cum shooting out of him. The thought had him teetering back on the bring. 

“Then what Elias? What will you do?” He implored. 

Elias let out a long groan. As he came down from his climax he let out on a heavy sigh - “I will sink my teeth into your neck and bond with you, so that we are then very serious.”

Grigg’s heart jumped at the thought and he moved his fingers against his o-spot. It was all he needed to cum, his cock messing the inside of his pyjamas as his inner walls clenched hard around his fingers. He continued to rub lightly at his o-spot as he came down, his cock twitching at each touch.

He was panting, his chest tight as he tried to catch his breath. His arm, hand and fingers were aching and his abdomen and thighs were cramping from how hard he climaxed. Grigg shuddered and let out little groan as he withdrew his fingers from his sensitive hole, despite his muscles still trying to clamp down in expectation of a knot. And yet, he didn’t feel empty as he often did when masturbating like this. Just the thought of Elias’s huge knot sinking into him in a little over two days, tying them together as Elias bit into him and claimed him, was enough to sate him. 

“Elias.” Grigg panted. “Did… did you just ask me to bond with you?”

There was silence for a moment before Elias replied thoughtfully - “It is inevitable.”

“Because we’re true mates.” Grigg confirmed, a little let down. He hadn’t known what he had expected Elias to reply, but that wasn’t what he had wanted to hear. 

“No Grigg. Don’t be ridiculous. It is inevitable because I love you very much and want to spend the rest of my life with you. And you would be a terrible fool not to feel the same way about such a good alpha.”

Grigg’s grin was back and he let out a light laugh. “Well, when you put it that way. I want to bond with you too Elias.”

“Of course.” Elias dismissed and Grigg shook his head with a chuckle. 

“So next year we’ll have the opposite problem to this year. We’ll have to decide which family to spend Christmas with.” 

The line was quiet again for a moment before Elias replied thoughtfully. “I suppose so. Unless of course you are with child or have given birth to my child already. Then they will all have to come to us as I do not want my child travelling across the country or the world in this weather.” 

Grigg swallowed and… was not at all phased by what his boyfriend, soon-to-be bonded mate, had just said. He found himself replying - “That… is very sensible Elias.”

“Well of course. I’m a very sensible alpha.” Elias blustered. 

Grigg smiled. He didn’t think he was ever going to be lonely at Christmas again.


End file.
